


Mad Science

by riisvay



Series: Beast Wars 100 [1]
Category: Beast Wars: Transformers
Genre: Crack, Dark Drama, Dark Humor, Drug Use, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riisvay/pseuds/riisvay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles inspired by the beastwars 100 prompt "Mad Science". Various characters, pairings, ratings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Over Your Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Just Over Your Shoulder  
> Characters/Pairings: Blackarachnia and... I think you'll be able to guess.  
> Rating: PG, but it feels like it should be higher... :/  
> Word Count: 100  
> Author's Notes: Even at 7 years old, all of their interactions squicked me way out.

Blackarachnia never sleeps in the same spot twice. She could have her own quarters, anywhere on the _Darksyde_ , but she doesn't keep one permanent residence. Call it caution, call it paranoia—as long as she's safe, she doesn't care how it looks to the others. She doesn't trust any of them, anyway.

It doesn't really matter. _He_ always knows where she is.

What she's doing.

What she's thinking.

He can take control of her body and make her come to him, no matter where he is. And she can't stop him.

It terrifies her more than she will ever say.


	2. Illicit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Illicit  
> Characters/Pairings: Terrorsaur, Scorponok  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Word Count: 100.  
> Author's Notes: Rated for implied drug use.

"Hey!"

Terrorsaur whips around from where he's been rummaging around at Scorponok's work table.

"What do you think you're doing?" Scorponok stomps towards him, clicking his claws together.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"These materials are all to be used for Lord Megatron's will! You can't just—" The technician's tirade is cut short as Terrorsaur sweeps out of the room. He turns to his table and checks to see what's missing.

Huh. If the arrogant flier is using _that_ mix of chemicals—which was an illegal substance for a _reason_ —Scorponok certainly isn't cleaning up the mess.


	3. Medic's Little Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Medic's Little Friend  
> Characters/Pairings: Rhinox, Cheetor  
> Rating: R  
> Team: Maximal  
> Word Count: 100.  
> Author's Notes: Rated for an orgasm. :O

Cheetor had been helping Rhinox with some minor repairs on one of the CR chambers, and Rhinox had sent the younger mech to his quarters to pick up some tools he'd forgotten. Oh, he found them all right, and something else that Rhinox had forgotten to put away…

"Hey, Rhinox? What's this thing for?" Cheetor held up a small, round device. "I've never seen anything like this before, what—" There was an audible crackle as an intense surge of energy washed through the mech's body, instantly inducing a system overload.

Remember: never play with a medic's toys without permission.


End file.
